Escape
by Allyn Night
Summary: What if Fang had raised his hand? Would Max really do what she said she would? Set after the sixth book. Note: Implied character death. SPOILERS FOR FANG, THE SIXTH BOOK! Rated T, for death and language, but some could argue that it's borderline M.


**Me: Yay, another story!!!! This is a "what if" scenario. I was pissed at Fang, and thought, "Hey, let's write a depressing Max FF!" I actually had this idea while reading the book, and decided that I really needed to write it down. And since this is a Max Ride story, guess who gets to join us?**

**Iggy: 'Sup.**

**Me: Yay, it's Iggy!!! We're very glad to have you here. Now do the disclaimer, or you don't get any of the brownies my sister made.**

**Iggy: Aw!!! Fine. Allyn does not in any way own the Maximum Ride series, James Patterson does. But judging by her reaction to "The Other Epilogue,"--those of you who read the book know what I'm talking about--he might not be around much longer.**

**Me: Must...strangle...**

**Sammy: Hi everybody! *holds Allyn back* Hope you enjoy the story!!**

* * *

**MPOV**:

"Oh no, not this again!" I burst out, waving my arms. "Just once I'd like to be able to turn around without you stabbing me in the back!" Angle looked guilty, and some sick part of my mind enjoyed that. I wanted her to feel some fraction of the pain she was causing me.

"Max, this has been coming for some time. You're trying to have it all, and you just can't. Look--it's time for a vote. Max goes. Everyone who agrees, raise your hand." My heart sank as one by one, my family made the decision to kick me out of their lives forever. First Iggy, the "big brother" that I thought would always stick up for me. Nudge, my Nudge, was next. Gazzy couldn't even look at me. But the worst part was when I looked over at Fang.

He had a torn expression, and his muscles were tense. He was actually _considering_ kicking me out. I saw him glance at Dylan, then back at me. Slowly, his hand went up.

That did it. My heart was so butchered that I couldn't even register the pain anymore. What I did feel was hate. Not for the flock, but for _her_. The monster that tore my family apart. And _him._ The bastard who promised he would never leave me, and he here he is, making me do it for him. Looking at him, I chuckled dryly, with no humor whatsoever. "I guess this way you didn't have to break your promise." He looked like he was about to cry, but at that moment, I couldn't have cared less. He was dead to me now.

I told myself before that if his hand were up, I would drop into a canyon, wings tucked in tight. I wasn't about to go back on that promise now.

"So you're sure? You want me to go?" None of them seemed happy, but they didn't seem to be changing their minds either.

I nodded and swallowed. "Okay, then. Later."

I turned and sprinted out through the smashed deck doors, bounced off the deck railing, and launched myself into the sky, which seemed a million times bigger and wilder than it ever had.

I felt practically blinded by pain and shock and had so many tears streaming from my eyes that I could barely see where I was flying. It didn't matter, anyways. As long as I was away from _there_. Beyond that, I had no clue where I was going to end up, and I didn't care.

Or at least, I thought that I didn't. But even I knew that it was no coincidence that I had ended up here. Looking down, I saw the place where life had seemed so deceivingly good. The place where they found us. The place where it all went wrong.

I knew what I was going to do. This place was the true beginning of my life, and now it would be the end. This was where I had the damn dream, over and over and over and _over_ again, constantly haunting me. I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from the School, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling off a cliff, then suddenly, _whoosh_, wings, flying, escaping. I always woke up feeling a second away from death.

But this time my wings wouldn't save me. It wasn't a dream, and I wouldn't wake up. I would escape, but this time, I was escaping life, not death.

* * *

**Me: Wasn't that lovely? **

**Iggy: Uh, sure.**

**Me: Now, I have a question for you guys. I'm not going to put up a poll, but I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you want me to do (and you could always tell me what you thought of the story. *wink wink*). Should I:**

**A) Leave the story where it is, implying that Max is dead and never telling you why Fang raised his hand and if the flock ever finds out what happened to her.**

**B) Do a follow-up to the story, where everything previously mentioned is explained, and where Max is most definitely dead. Or,**

**C) Make this into a full story, where Max may or may not be dead (hint-hint), that I promise will be updated regularly. Now that I've finally gotten back into Maximum Ride, despite how the book ended, I'll be much more motivated to write this.**

**Me: So, let me know. And for those of you who read my other stories, I'm going to try to update them this weekend. EXCEPT for Truth or Dare, that one I'm unfortunately putting on hold for a while. After reading _Fang_, I'm really not in the mood for funny Max Ride fanfiction, even my own. Sorry guys.**

**Remember to review, thanks for reading!!**


End file.
